


Antis Plushie

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [69]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Straight up fluffy goodness, pure and wholesome ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Can I please request our fav bois going to a carnival or fair and anti tried to win a big fluffy black cat plush only to have help from wil or dark cause he was having a hard time at the game?





	Antis Plushie

“Holy shit. Guys. Hold up. I need that.”

Anti had been beaming, keeping his glitching to a minimum since they were out in public, and carnivals were pretty darn public. But he had quite suddenly put his arms out in front of Dark and Wilford on either side of him. Following Antis line of sight, they noticed a very average and sad looking claw machine, with a few big plush toys in it.

Wilford cocked an eyebrow.

“...you want to play the claw machine? But they’re all rigged!”

Anti ran towards the claw machine like a rabid animal nonetheless, and Dark and Wilford almost jogged to catch up with him. They were glad no children were at this particular location. It was a bit outdated for the time of year - A Halloween themed claw machine in March was an odd choice to be sure - but Anti didn’t give a single fuck about dates. He cared about getting what he wanted. And he was pointing so hard to the thing he wanted that he was leaving a claw mark in the glass.

Dark tried to keep the condescending tone out of his voice.

“The cat? You want the black cat? I didn’t really take you for the big stuffed animal type.”

Anti scoffed.

“Ye don’t get it, Dark. That cat is calling to me. Spiritually. Like it’s analog fluff is trying to connect to my code but just doesn’t have the current running through it... I need it. Please, I gotta try.”

Wilford smirked. That was oddly poetic of Anti, and be damned if he wasn’t going to let his boyfriend at least try his hand at the horrific reality that was the claw machine - built exclusively for failure and taking all of your tokens. He reached into his pockets, where he’d just been creating more and more as the needs arose, like light counterfeiting, and gave a small handful of tokens to Anti.

Anti immediately shoved four into the machine and stuck his weird demon tongue out just a little in concentration. He pressed the button. It grabbed the ear and nothing else. Anti didn’t seem deterred. He went in the second time, aimed a little better and pressed the button again. This time, the claw wrapped around the head of the fluffy animal, but lost its grip very quickly. Anti huffed that time and almost glitched. Luckily, no one saw.

Third time was not the charm, and by the fourth time with his last token, he was basically seething with rage at this stupid, dumb machine. He banged on the side of it a couple of times before security walked past and he just dropped his angry act and sulked.

Wilford looked quizzically at the machine and back at Anti again, who had shoved his hands deep into his pockets, kicking the ground.

“Darling, this thing is mechanical. Why don’t you... do your thing?”

Anti rolled his eyes.

“Because it’s not like a computer. I mean, it has some really vague similarities but it’s basically as fuckin’ analog as the things in it. If I tried to get in there I might actually age, like, 30 years. And I don’t wanna be old like you guys!”

Dark raised his eyebrows.

“Owch.”

He proceeded to lean on the machine ever so slightly, not enough to tilt it but enough to just... get his aura in there without it looking suspicious.

“Why don’t you try one more time, Pet? You’ve worked so hard, and you’ve made a lot of progress already.”

And that was true. Anti had managed to get the big, huge head dislodged from a lot of the other parts of various witch hats and pumpkin faces.

Wilford handed him one last token. Well, they all knew it wasn’t the last token but it was more a token of Antis worn down patience. Anti put the token in the machine and maybe he would have noticed the slightly darker aura around the machine if he wasn’t so damn concentrated. Wilford was almost concerned he’d bite his own tongue off before he’d get the huge-headed toy, but the grip on the claw seems to be stronger this time, and as the black cat rose from the sea of other plushies and made its way over to the dispenser, Anti literally glitched with joy. Dark took his hand away from the machine as Anti grabbed the black cat and hugged it. It’s head was bigger than he own but God, he looked so damn cute with it.

“FUCK YEAH! I DID IT ALL BY MYSELF, THAT’S SOME X GAMES SHIT, I GOTTA TELL CHASE, HOLY FUCK!”

He jumped around and hugged the plush toy again, before taking out his phone and taking a selfie with himself, flipping off the claw machine. Parents around them scowled and tried to cover their children’s ears from the filth that was coming from his mouth, but Dark and Wilford didn’t even try to censor it. They were just happy to see him happy.

Cheating had totally been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
